Worried
by Identicality
Summary: Ron is worried about Harry. He noticed that something was off about Harry's recent letter. What does he do about it? Abuse!Dursleys. Not Slash!


Dear Ron,

I am sorry that I haven't been writing. I had to do my chores that Uncle Vernon and

Aunt Petunia while they sit on their fat lazy bums. Anyway, how are you? My summer

has been normal. As normal as my summers are anyway. I hope yours has been better

than mine. Tell everyone I say , "Hi."

Harry

That was Ron's most recent letter from Harry. He notice that there was

something wrong about it though. Harry's writing was unusually sloppy. Normally Ron

doesn't notice these things but he was worried about Harry. Harry wasn't acting his

usual self. He always acted sad and depressed when it was time to go home for

summer break but this time he was almost... scared. It was as if he was afraid and

feared something. But Ron wasn't sure what Harry could've been scared of. It wasn't

Dudley because to Harry Dudley was just a big fat git. His Aunt Petunia didn't care what

happened to him as long as he did his chores right and stayed out of her way. As for

Uncle Vernon, Harry never said much about him. That was the most curious thing about

Harry. He never said much about his home life. Whenever the subject of going home

was brought up around the holidays, Harry grew oddly silent and distant. As Ron was

trying to figure out the mystery of Harry's sloppy writing, something very important was

happen at number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry Potter was in his bedroom at Privet Drive. He wasn't allowed out except for

once a day for 5 minutes for his bathroom break. He didn't get much food. He only got

what was served through the little flap in his door. He was in trouble. But he didn't know

why. All that happened was he returned from his first year at Hogwarts. He supposed it

was just Uncle Vernon's hate for magic but he wasn't entirely sure. Uncle Vernon was

still hurting him though. That is one reason why Harry loved Hogwarts. Not only did he

make his first friends but he also is able to escape Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon was

always hurting Harry whenever he did something freaky or if he did something better

than Dudley or if he didn't do his chores right. So basically, Uncle Vernon always hurt

Harry if he did something that Uncle Vernon din't like. Anyway, there were bars on

Harry's window and he just barely managed to send that letter to Ron. It was hard

though. His right arm was broken, so he had to use his left. He could not write with his

left though, so his writing turned out to be quite sloppy. He just hoped Ron noticed that

his handwriting was unusually sloppy and would send help.

Ron was worried. He hasn't received another letter from Harry in quite a while

and it was already August. They sent Harry's birthday presents but they weren't sure he

received them. Ron was ready to go rescue Harry from the muggles but his mum and

dad weren't letting him go. At this rate, he was going to take the car to rescue him. He

would ask Fred and George to help him because he knows that they won't tell and they

were worried about Harry as well even though they may not admit it. If he asked Percy,

he would tell and Ginny was too young and too in love with Harry to be of any help to

him. So, he asked Fred and George to help him and they agreed. They say it was only

for the fun of breaking in and out of the muggle house but Ron knew better. They knew

something was up in that house and they wanted Harry out.

It hurts. My arm. It hurts. So does my leg, and my head. It hurts to breathe. My back, it

burns. My blood... it is on the floor. It forms a big puddle. What is this noise? The noise.

It sounds familiar. Almost like a voice. It's dark. Why is it dark? I can't see. I see a light.

A bright light. There is a shadow in front of it. It is getting closer. Or am I getting closer?

I am so confused. I can't feel the pain anymore. The light. It surrounds me. The light. It

is dimming. The pain is returning. It hurts so much. Why does it hurt. The noise. It's

back. What is it? Is it a voice? I don't know. The pain is too much. It hurts. It hurts so

much. I can't stand it. Why does it hurt. The light. It is gone.

"Harry? Harry! Oh God, Harry Please, wake up!"

Ron, Fred and George made it to number 4 Privet Drive just fine. They snuck through

the front door noticing the bars on the window. They didn't want to wake the muggles.

They found Harry's room and the twins unlocked the room with a simple Alohomora.

When they entered the room, they were disgusted. His room was a mess. Parchment

was scattered everywhere and there were owl feathers in a few places. But the sight

that disgusted them was what laid in the middle of the floor. There, dressed in rags was

Harry. He was thin, stick thin. And there was blood in a big puddle surrounding him. His

arms and legs were bent at odd angles and his breathing was ragged. What they saw

was sickening. They knew they made the right choice to come and rescue Harry. He

needed it. Bad.

Harry opened his eyes. Te world was bleary and filled with pain. All he heard was a mix

of voices. He couldn't tell what was happening or who was talking. Everything he saw

was a blur and blob. The best he could do was tell that the voice he heard was

comforting. His eyes closed once again and he was oblivious to the chaos surrounding

him.

Fred got Harry's trunk from the cupboard under the stairs (he saw the words HARRY'S

ROOM written in red. He thought it might have been blood.) while George carried Harry

gently to the car. Ron just watched horrorstruck. How could this happen to his best

mate? He sat in the back with Harry while Fred and George were up front to take them

home. The entire way there, Ron spoke to Harry as if he could hear him. Ron thought

he could, so he spoke in soft comforting tones. At one point, Ron saw Harry's eyes

open. He kept talking in the same tone. Harry's eyes were filled with pain and confusion.

Ron didn't let this stop him. He kept going and encouraged him to stay awake. He didn't

know where Harry's glasses were. He was worried about what those muggles could

have possibly done to him. They damaged him. He knew for fact that he physically

damaged. That much was obvious. He was pretty sure that Harry would also be

damaged mentally too. This kind of abuse would not come with just physical damage.

No, it's bound to include mental damage as well.

It is so dark. Yet light at the same time. I feel so comfortable. Why? I thought I was at

Privet Drive.I am never comfy there. Why am I so comfy? What is the noise I hear? Is

that a voice I hear? It sounds familiar. The pain. It's back. It hurts. Why do I hurt? I

thought I was safe. Why aren't I safe? I thought I would be safe. Why can't I be safe? I

want go home. I want to go back to Hogwarts. Why can't I go back to Hogwarts? I miss

my home. Please let me go home.

Harry is talking. He isn't awake though. He must be sleep talking. He always has talked

in his sleep... He keeps saying something about comfy and home and Hogwarts. I

wonder if he is dreaming. I hope his dreams are happy. He sounds confused though.

His talk is a mumble. Really quiet. Except when he has nightmares. His nightmares

would have to be really scary to make him scream like that. I try o comfort him. I really

do. But if anyone gets close to him, his magic or something pushes us back. I don't

think Harry knows this and none of us tell him. He is traumatized enough. I get why

though. I really and in all honesty, can guess why he reacts like that.

I'm cold. Why is it so cold? I don't understand. I was burning only moments ago. I don't

understand. I want to go home. Please let me go home.

I check on Harry. I am surprised that we are not at the Burrow yet. It seems to be taking

us forever. He was still bleeding and his breath was still bad and we knew his bones

were still broken but what worried me most was his sudden fever. His forehead is really,

really warm. So warm that it is hot to touch. He keeps talking about being cold though. I

am really worried about him.I don't know what do. I need help. Someone needs to help

me. Please. Help me so I can help him.

**A/N: Hey everyone. What did you think? I think it turned out pretty good. Any way, sorry**

**for any mistakes or anything like that. I would like you people to review so I know what **

**you think. Also, I will take story suggestions. Like what should I write next and all rgat. It**

**keeps motivated. Anyway review so I know what to write amd know what you rhink of my **

**writing. **

**One thing about the stories, I don't do slash or pairings really. I love tradgedy and hurt/comfort**

**but I will do a lot. I will even try a romance fic if you want, but it wouldn't really be any good. Ok,**

**I'm done rambling now. Review and have a great day or night. **


End file.
